Metal Shadow
by hexashadow13
Summary: Shadow has a metal version. And he just woke up again. He starts a war against the world. Includes all the characters from all the newer Sonic Games. Takes place after Sonic the Hedgehog.


**PART 1: War**

**Chapter 1**  
_The Awakening_

There was a gigantic explosion at Eggman's base. 2 battleships started firing at a figure that came out of the explosion. He created a yellow shield around him. Then one of his hands transformed into a machine gun.  
He fired several shots at several robots that were coming towards him from the battleships. Then his hand changed into a flamethrower. It launched a humongous flare toward one of the battleships. He hit the main weapon room and the whole battleship exploded and the wave of flares came down on the base.  
The figure disappeared in a flash of yellow light. The other battleship started falling. The engines exploded. It crashed on the base. The figure then rose out of the battleship. And disappeared again in another flash of light.  
The fallen battleship exploded. The whole base was not but ruins now.  
The figure appeared again in a flash of yellow light.  
It was metallic. It was black with several white spots that seamed to be leaking energy. They then turned black. Two yellow dots appeared on the figures face.  
A sound came from the figure. "T-U-L-F ready for combat."

A dot disappeared off the screen. Eggman watched the empty place with fear. If the dot had disappeared that would mean the project would have escaped. His strongest weapon was gone.  
"No. I must find it." said Eggman. He stood up and went to a keyboard. He pressed several buttons. An image of a red robot appeared on screen. It looked like an echidna except for the part that it's claws were long swords and there was a machine gun attached to it's chest.  
Eggman pressed a few more buttons.  
Releases appeared on screen.  
"Now that he's released I'll begin my fight." he pressed 2 more buttons.  
Red lights started flashing all over the base. Doors opened and Battleships started rising. Eggman went back to his seat. It started rising. As it floated into the battleship Eggman said "Even he can't fight against 2,000,000 robots."

TULF disappeared again. He reappeared on the rooftop of a black building He could see lots of robots all around the place. He saw a giant missile that said GUN on it. He started going through his data. He was programmed to destroy this place. Why?  
"Do it now. Find out later." he thought. His programming was forcing him to do things without his approval. His hand transformed into a machine gun. He started firing at everything.  
Alert. Alert. Attack on Base. Came out of speakers all over the base. He activated his virtual scan. He saw that there was a giant bomb in the center of the base. It was strong enough to destroy the whole base. He started warping through the GUN fire. He sped through it all. He saw that there was a heavy metal door.  
Several robots flew down from the top.  
He didn't have time to charge up a warp through metal. He jumped and fell through a vent. He fell and when there was a chance to go forward he took it. He blasted forward and then up. He came out next to the door that led to the bomb. He walked over to the control panel. He slammed his hand into it. He then walked over to the door. He shot a missile at the door. It blasted open.  
In front of the bomb was another robot. A red robot with sword claws and a machine gun on its chest. It looked a lot like an echidna.

TULF transformed his hand into a machine gun again. He started shooting at it at full force. Smoke started coming out. The metal didn't even get scratched. It then sped at him and tried to slash with it's sword.  
TULF dodged it and jumped way up in the air. He then changed both of his hands into flaming swords. When he came down he slashed. They started fighting each parrying each others attacks. TULF jumped onto the wall and came back with a thrust. He managed to scratch the metal echidna but it then jumped up into the air and jumped onto a railing.  
There was a giant hole in it's armor and if TULF could shoot that hole the echidna would be destroyed.  
He jumped into the air. They started parrying attacks in the air. TULF did an uppercut kick. That surprised the robot and it was thrown way high into the air.  
TULF transformed one of his hands into a flamethrower and launched a flare at the hole. It went in and the metal echidna was destroyed from the inside out.  
He fell down to the ground. He walked over to the bomb. He walked over to the control panel. He pressed a few buttons and password appeared on screen. He pressed a few more buttons and stars started appearing under where it said password. Finally it said accepted.  
It then asked for a location to send the bomb to.  
TULF told it to self destruct in the base in 10 seconds. Then he activated it. Robots started coming in through the doors and they fired at him. He ran back through the door and fell through a vent.  
While falling through he charged up and used a warp. He escaped only a few milliseconds before the blast that would have destroyed him.

He reappeared on an island. He moved into charge mode. He stayed in it for a few hours. He was almost fully charged when a missile came at him. He jumped just in time. From the air he saw about 1,000 battleships. In front of them was a giant robot completely maxed out with weapons.  
"Surrender. Even you can't defeat my force." said a voice. After looking through his data he discovered that this voice was Eggman. His creator. Why would he try to capture him. Then he went further through his data and discovered that he had trapped him.  
Rage swelled up inside him. He was fully charged. He new he would be able to destroy him. His hands turned a glowing red. He slammed into the robot.  
It damaged his armor but didn't get through.  
Eggman inside the machine got scared. The armor on the robot was supposed to be virtually impossible to penetrate. And here TULF hadn't used any chaos energy and had cracked his armor. He could also see that his power was growing. If he was going to make a move, he would have to do it now.  
The robots hand started glowing. Thunder started coming out of it. It came at TULF at full force. When it hit him he was blackened out. He saw a hedgehog. A black hedgehog with some red stripes. He was glowing blue. He exploded in blue and slammed into something.  
He opened his eyes. He could see that he also was glowing blue.  
What had the hedgehog said to release this power. The robot was getting ready to do another attack. The robot had control of this battle.  
"Control. Chaos Control. That's what he said." said TULF. He screamed it and suddenly he was flying at maximum speed at the robot. He crashed into the sea. He had flown through the robot. It exploded in a blast that caused a tidal wave.  
TULF washed up at the beach. He saw something glistening in the sand. He was about to pick it up when he heard Eggman.  
"You may have defeated my robot, but you aren't going to defeat my robot army of 2,000,000. Lasers aim. Fire." He then warped away on his chair.  
TULF picked up the glistening item. It was a red emerald. He saw another vision. He saw the same hedgehog glowing red this time. He said Chaos Blast. Energy started coming out of him. He saw a car being crunched into nothing.  
When TULF came too he saw that he also was glowing red. He saw that the emerald also was releasing a lot of red light. He screamed Chaos Blast. He released so much energy that it was visible from space.  
When he was able to see things other then the red light he saw that the island had disappeared. Lots of small parts of robots were scattered through the water.  
"I am invincible." said TULF. "With this chaos emerald I have accessed all my memory. I am a copy of the greatest life form ever created. But my strength surpasses him. I am Metal Shadow. This planet belongs to me." He warped again, but this time in red light.

**Chapter 2**  
_The Ultimate Powers_

He reappeared in Space Colony ARK. He was in the control room. He saw the eclipse cannon but walked past it. He saw a monitor. He walked past that too. He was at the edge of a platform. He jumped from it. It appeared that he would walk straight into a wall but he passed through it. He was in a room that was full of millions and millions of robots.  
They were a great variety to them. There were prototypes of the ultimate life form. There were great military weapons. Lastly there were weapons. Weapons that Dr. Gerald had seen too powerful for gun and had hidden away. They were ripe for the taking.  
MS walked over to the control panel. It required a password. Not a symbol password but a mind test. It would test to see if specific events were in your mind. It scanned MS unknowingly and he was sent into another vision.

This time he saw Shadow looking at this room. Dr. Gerald walked with him.  
"What is this place." said Shadow startled.  
"This place I put every creation I make that isn't ready for the world. I am showing you this place so if for any reason you and Maria are in danger you may use it." said Dr. Gerald.  
"Why would I need to use weapons that cause destruction." asked Shadow.  
"You have lived here are your life. You have not been exposed to the outside world. This world is full of evil. People that will take what you hold most dear. You must fight to protect it." said Professor Gerald.  
"I... guess that... I.. I will." said Shadow startled and trying to take meaning from what Gerald had said.  
Gerald walked over to the control panel.  
"This control panel will give you full control over all of these creations." said Dr. Gerald. "But it will first check that it really is you."  
The machine analyzed Shadow. He saw it from Shadows eyes. That brought him back too the real world.  
He saw the computer screen. 'Authentication Successful'.  
He realized that he was becoming a stronger version of Shadow. Not just a metal copy trying to destroy him, but a metallic clone.  
He was slowly gaining Shadows memory. He felt that when he would get it all he would become complete. He would gain memory from high amounts of energy. He could only think of one high energy source right then. Chaos Emeralds. And with his new army he would get them.

Down on Earth GUN was in full operation mode. There was one man that was leading all of this. General Wantsin. He was a new lieutenant but quickly made it up the ranks to dead of the department controlling chaos control and the emeralds. GUN had chosen to make a department about it because it effected their world a lot more then wars between countries.  
The General walked over to a monitor.  
"You've told me that the GUN base was destroyed. You've told me that it was destroyed by a powerful robot. But you haven't told me who the heck did it." said the general.  
A face appeared on the screen. It was a GUN technology expert.  
"New footage from our satellite. It shows something that I think you'll be quite interested in." A picture appeared on the screen. It showed the base before it was destroyed.  
"I don't see anything." said the General.  
"I didn't either until I closed in to the different parts. Here I'll show you." said the GUN TE. The picture closed in to a specific part. It showed a black figure attacking the GUN robots.  
"Shadow. That's a picture of Shadow. Why would he destroy the base?" said the General.  
"That's not Shadow. Our scanners and computers didn't detect any high energy life form. We did check what was there when the picture was taken. It appears to be a robot. I'm guessing an Eggman robot. It was made to imitate Shadow but it appears to be more powerful." said the GUN TE.

The General stared at the ground for a moment. He was thinking. Then he said  
"I'm declaring this a code red situation on World Wide security. Release all our forces and get all unused troops here. We will hunt down and destroy the Robot, even if we waste all our forces doing so.

Meanwhile, in Eggman's base an army was also being prepared. Eggman was rapidly pressing keyboard buttons. Battleships were flying to the base from all of Eggman's strongholds, all over the world. Factories were also at maximum and were creating robots at hyper speed. Eggman wasn't wasting a second. He knew that if he was to defeat Metal Shadow, he would have to do it before he gained all the powers of Shadow through his memories.  
RED ALERT. RED ALERT.  
"What's wrong now." asked Eggman. A robot walked up to him and said, MS has taken over ARK.  
"No. We were going to use it as our main stronghold. He might manage to use the eclipse canon. Even with 1 chaos emerald it packs quite a punch."  
He sat back down and held his head with his hands.  
"There is something I must do, even if it'll ruin all my dignity. I must ally myself with GUN. If our forces continue to quarrel, then he will come and use that fight to destroy us. That's how I created him." said Eggman.  
He walked over to the monitor and entered the video phone connection number for GUN.

**  
Chapter 3**  
_The Alliance_

At GUN the General picked looked at the monitor.  
"A call from Eggman. Put it on the monitor. Note his location and record anything he has for future reference." said the general.  
"Ah, hello general." said Eggman as soon as his head appeared on screen.  
"What do you want?" said the General.  
"I'll get straight to the point. I'm sure that you know that a being known as Metal Shadow has attacked your base." said Eggman.  
"What is it you want? A ransom." said the General.  
"I'm afraid that it isn't that easy. You see, he grew to powerful and is now not under my control. He will destroy this planet. Because I want to control the planet and don't want it destroyed as much as you do, I propose we work together." said Eggman.  
"Why should I trust you?" said the General.  
"Trust me or not this is the only way to stop him. I know about him since I created him. He will gain the memories of Shadow. With them he can go into the Eclipse Cannon, where he is now, to control an army of Soldiers thought to elite for GUN. I also know how to stop him." said Eggman.  
"Fine. I will propose your plan to the president. In the meantime your forces are still in danger from our troops. If you are lying you will regret the day you were born." said the General.  
"I knew you'd see it my way. Call me when he says yes." said Eggman. Eggman disappeared off screen.  
"Prepare missiles to go to his coordinates. Don't launch them yet though." the General called. He was responded to by yeses and salutes.  
"I'm going to visit the president." said the General. He left through a door.

A few hours later the General came in front of the President. The General was about to start speaking but a blast happened right outside the building. GUN robots and soldiers came down, and a few helicopters as well. A black figure sped through all of them and flew at the window. It let out a burst on energy that blasted the wall and through both the general and the President flew and hit the other wall. The black figure was Metal Shadow.  
"Prepare for your deaths. All the forces on Earth combined are no match for my forces. This world will end and humanity will be wiped out." said MS. He then warped.

A GUN Jet Picked up both of them. They were checked for injury and then they talked about Eggman's proposal. Both of them Agreed on accepting the offer. They called back.  
"Hello. Eggman. The offer...

**  
Chapter 4**  
_Sonic Team_  
"How is this happening to me?" thought Shadow. He would randomly black out and see his memories. He also felt that someone was watching them with him.  
"Why now?" thought Shadow. He had searched for the truth since he could remember. He had used the chaos emeralds and heard some of it from others but it never replayed in his mind. He was confused about it. He watched the sun rise over the destroyed GUN base.  
He was wondering what caused it and if it had any connection to him when a certain bat flew up next to him.  
"There you are. Do you know how long I've been searching for you?" said Rouge as she landed to his right.  
"Why would you be searching for me and why did you think of searching here?" said Shadow still staring at the destroyed base.  
"I came here for other reasons. I was searching for you because of this kind of. Have you heard about TULF." said Rouge. That sparked something in Shadows mind. He saw Eggman's base. HE saw all of it's destruction. He didn't black out and a few seconds later he said.  
"What is it?"  
"It appears that Eggman made a metal version of you. He called it TULF for who knows what reason. He now renamed himself Metal Shadow and plans to destroy the world with an army he happened to find on the eclipse cannon." said Rouge quickly, the last part with a tone of sarcasm.  
"That's who's been taking me through my memories." said Shadow.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Rouge.  
"Why did you try to find me? GUN wouldn't just tell you to come and tell me." said Shadow ignoring her question.  
"Yes. They told me to bring you to there base." said Rouge. Shadow turned around and started speeding the opposite way of the base.  
"Hey wait Shadow. You should go on the helicopter I brought. It's not too far. Shadow WAIT." said Rouge flying after him.

A few hors later.

Beep. Beep. Beep.  
This happened on every monitor in Station Square and on any radio. Sonic looked up at one. It showed a man in a GUN suit.  
"I am sorry to report that the situation on this planet has turned to a code red. I repeat code red. There is an individual who is trying to destroy this planet. The GUN are getting ready to swarm the Eclipse Cannon, where he is assembling his forces. We are asking you to remain calm and to send all individuals who wish to fight to come to a GUN base closest to you. They will be sending you to WASHINGTON AIR. The main GUN base. Prepare for War everyone." said the man.  
Then RED ALERT appeared on all the screens. Everyone started running every which way. Some started crying.  
"Eggman." said Sonic. Then he sped through all of Station Square and to Tails House. There he saw that the Tornado was ready to go. Amy, Tails, Cream, and Knuckles were already in it.  
"Ready for another adventure Sonic." said Tails.  
"All Right." said Sonic and he jumped aboard.

In the future the Chaos Emeralds started cracking. Silver looked at one and saw it crumble before his very eyes. A ball of light came out of it and a time warp appeared.  
He could hear something from the portal saying "We need you come on." It didn't sound like anyone just the words. Silver used his telekinetic powers to float a while. Then flew through it.  
A few miles away Blaze saw the same phenomena.  
"Silver. You're going to go in there aren't you." said Blaze. She could practically see him going through.  
"But your going to need help." was all she said before jumping into the portal.

Back in time 3 detectives just received a call from GUN. Charm was the one to answer it.  
"Yeah we'll take a case." said Charmy.  
"Give me that" said Vector. He grabbed the phone.  
"You'd better not screw this up." said Espio.  
"We want you to come to the Main GUN base. We'll inform you there. We'll pay you very handsomely." said the man on the phone.  
"We'll be there soon." said Vector.  
"No need. I'll send transportation. It should arrive soon." said the Man. Then he turned the phone.  
"Finally another case." said Espio. There was a sound of an engine outside.

Later at the destroyed GUN base.  
"Look at all this stuff. We could make a fortune off of this stuff." said Storm.  
"Yeah. Did you hear that this was an act of war. They said that anyone who joined the army now would be paid extra. We could also reap the benefits." said Wave.  
"So what are we waiting for let's go." said Jet.  
They all set off on their boards.

**Chapter 5**  
_Testing_

Later at the GUN base.  
Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Rouge, Jet, Wave, and Storm, waited in a broad room. Several stairs and screens could be seen. They were all talking about what was happening. After a few moments of socialization one of the screens turned on.  
"Beep. Beep. The General will now be entering." said a computerized voice. Everyone looked forward. The General walked down.  
"Hello. I assume that you know the situation." said the General. A second later there was a flash of light. Shadow appeared.  
"Yes. We know. Get on with it." said Shadow. Everyone looked at him surprised.  
"Well um. Yes. Metal Shadow has already attacked the president. He has two chaos emeralds and the Eclipse cannon. He is getting ready to attack. We have all our forces ready to stop his army. I want you to help defeat…" said the General before he was interrupted by Shadow who said  
"The forces we can defeat. But the eclipse cannon. We should stop it first."  
"Oh but you don't know what we've been doing, do you? With one Chaos Emerald we have created a shield that can resist 7." said the General.  
"Show me." said Shadow. They brought in a large piece of machinery and a piece of metal. They set it up. Tails brought out a PDA and started writing. He looked at the machine several times. He also looked at some papers that were on it.  
"Wow. This is amazing. This should really work." said Tails. Everyone looked satisfied.  
"Let me try it." said Shadow.  
"What do you mean?" asked the General.  
"I'll attack that piece of metal. You'll turn on the shield. If I make it through then we do what I'm planning to do. If not the Earth is safe." said Shadow.

"Okay." said the General. The people that brought it began setting it up. They typed several things and then one gave a thumbs up sign. They all then moved away.  
"It's ready." said the General. Shadow walked up to it.  
"Chaos shield." yelled Shadow. An invisible barrier rocketed at the metal. It hit another invisible barrier and it split up into a million visible blue shards.  
"Chaos Thunder." yelled Shadow. Thunder blasted from his hand to each of the shards. They then flew at the metal exploded. All that was left of it was dust. Everyone looked wide eyed at it.  
"Now. My idea was to break the eclipse cannon so that it doesn't function."

**  
Chapter 6**  
_Eclipse Raid_

A spaceship was flying towards the eclipse cannon. It had the GUN logo on it and a lot of machinery. If you were looking at it you wouldn't know because this ship, with the power of a chaos emerald, could turn invisible. A ship known as the X-Tornado was also following this ship. It was also invisible. Inside the X-Tornado were three people. Tails as a driver, Sonic as second, and Knuckles. Tails drove it and Knuckles fell asleep. Sonic had been thinking about what had happened in the GUN base just hours before. He remembered the plans and he kept running them through his mind.

Some of us will go to the eclipse cannon. The rest will stay here and plan. On the eclipse cannon at the very base there is a small room. It is almost impossible to get to but in it there are some very important components to the cannon. Everything in that room is impossible to destroy except a wire. That wire when cut will cause a surge through the cannon. It should be powerful enough to destroy the canon and possibly enough to make ARK collapse on itself. But it isn't likely that if we meet Metal Shadow that we'll survive. We must be discreet and we must do it and escape without him catching us.

Sonic ran this through his head many times. He just couldn't figure one thing out though. What had happened to Shadow to make him like this? Was it that a robot had been built with his name? In the ship with GUN on it there were about 50 robots and Shadow. Sonic wondered what he was doing in there. They were almost there. They would have to park the ships in space without making any noise. One mess-up and there whole operation would be ruined. But Sonic wasn't worried. He never was. They would succeed. No doubt about it.

Tails carefully landed the x-tornado right on top of the GUN ship. Knuckles woke up.  
"Let's do this." said Knuckles right before jumping out of the X-Tornado. Sonic then jumped off. Shadow warped on to the path. Then the door opened and robots started coming out.  
"I'll stay here and get ready to go back to Earth." said Tails. Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles started running down the path.  
"Don't wait for me." said Shadow. He then sped off. When Shadow caught up with Sonic and Knuckles they were beating a line of robots and there were a few left. He jumped up and said "Chaos Spear". They shot out and hit the rest of the robots. Sonic and Knuckles started running again. Shadow sped to where they are and started running too.  
"Will we make it? Since those robots saw us shouldn't we be in danger of him attacking us." said Sonic.  
"Why should we care? If he finds us we'll break him into the tiny pieces like all of those robots." said Knuckles.  
"Those robots are just ARK defenders. They don't listen to him. They just try to stop anyone. At the base though there should be some of his. We'll need to use all our strength to win that." said Shadow.  
"Got it." said Sonic. He sped off leaving both of them behind. Shadow then used Chaos Boost and flared to where Sonic was and maintained that speed. Knuckles was left behind. They eventually got to the base. There they saw an army of robots.  
"Lets go." said Sonic and sped at them. Shadow followed. They used homing attacks and a variety of attacks and defeated most of the robots. Then another wave came out of nowhere. They kept fighting.  
"I'll go at the wires you fight." said Shadow. He then sped towards the wall and flipped down through a small light.  
"Oh great." said Sonic. He fought twice as hard and almost defeated the second wave but then from the sky another wave came. They all attacked Sonic at the same time and he dodged all the attacks but after that he was exhausted. He fell to his knees and forcefully got up. He took out his Chaos Emerald. He didn't see that an echidna had made up to them and started attacking them until he hit 5 of them and fell right in front of Sonic.  
"Knuckles" said Sonic he got up and also started attacking. Then thunder blasted through out of the room Shadow was in. Sonic grabbed knuckles Shadow jumped out of it and used Chaos Blast. It destroyed the remaining robots. He then caught up with Sonic and Knuckles.  
"Run." Said Shadow and he sped off. They sped after him. Sonic ran as fast as Knuckles. Halfway back they watched as several robots used chaos control and appeared. Knuckles hit one but its shield blocked him. Sonic tried to speed through each of them with no luck. Sonic and Knuckles tried to escape but they shot at them and stopped them from escaping. Then the GUN robots caught up with them. They launched missiles and lasers at them. They started a big battle. That gave Sonic and Knuckles enough time to escape. Knuckles never ran faster.  
While this was happening later up the road Shadow encountered his Metal counterpart. Shadow didn't waste any time. He used his chaos emerald and released a surge of energy that caused a big explosion that destroyed a part of the path. That part of the path suddenly flew out and fell to Earth. Shadow saw that MS was floating up there and had attacks charged.  
The X-Tornado came out from behind him and slammed him. It sent him spiraling towards Earth. Shadow saw that he used Chaos Control to escape his faith. He also saw that Tails had passed him. Shadow jumped off right before the edge exploded.  
He was flying toward Sonic and Knuckles. Tails spotted them and stopped.  
"Get on, quick." said Tails. They both got on. The X-Tornado flew back at Earth. It barely dodged the exploding and thunder flaring at them. They made it out of ARKs range. Then there was a bump as Shadow dropped onto it. He had used Chaos Control. The engine flared and they went back to Earth.

**Chapter 7**  
_Emerald Hunt_

When Tails, Knuckles, Sonic, and Shadow got back it appeared that the people that stayed behind had come up with a plan. It was a broad plan but War plans were constantly changing so they agreed a broad plan would be best. Their first plan of action was to find the Chaos Emeralds. They had 2 and MS had 2. It was now a race to find the other 3. It wasn't likely that they would find 3 before MS but if they really hurried it was possible for them to find the other two. That would give them an edge. Tails had made 2 trackers for the three. They had decided that 2 teams of people would go to find the Chaos Emeralds. The first was Jet, Wave, and Storm on their boards because they had speed. The next was Charmy, Vector, and Espio because they had a lot of experience finding things, as they were detectives. They would then meet at the last Chaos Emerald.  
Jet, Wave, and Storm had already got a brood perception of where it was and had flown there in their ship. They were boarding through a Forest.  
"The emerald is just up ahead." said Wave.  
"Lets go." said Jet. They all speeded up. But then out of nowhere robots on boards popped up in blasts of light. They used lasers and aimed at the 3 boarders.  
"Where did they come from?" said Storm.  
"Oh, competition. Wave break their weapons. Storm bash them over the edges of the forest. I'll meet you at the ship." he said that and speeded off. Wave took out a thunder saber. It was basically a sword with a laser on it like in movies. She used her agility and flight powers to hit off some of their weapons. They then slowed down which gave Storm time to bash them.  
Jet was way near the front. He was competing against one of the robots. It didn't have any weapons but it was fast. It jumped up and flipped over Jet, and then jumped so that his board's bottom would be facing Jet. He then pushed back. This would have knocked Jet off his board but he fell down against his board. And then grabbed it and jumped strait from a lying position to a jump with his board in his hand. He then threw the board at the robots head and that knocked the robot off. Jet then jumped onto the robots board and then onto his board.  
"Not bad." said Jet. Then raced off into a cave there he kept going until he saw a glowing light on a stalactite. He jumped and picked it up. Then turned around and raced back to their ship.

Team Chaotix wasn't having as much luck in the desert. They encountered an army of robots and they tried to get the Emerald but it wasn't working. Espio decided to turn invisible so he did. He then raced off to find the Emerald. It was stuck in the sand so he grabbed it. That seemed to be a major tracker for the robots and they all begun shooting at him. Espio jumped around and then figured out why he was being attacked. He threw the Emerald at Vector but a robot intercepted it. The robots then all disappeared in a flash of light. Team Chaotix then left for the next destination in very bad moods.

Jet and his team go there first. They then saw that the next Chaos Emerald was in an abandoned Ghost Town. It was a pretty small town and the Chaos Emerald appeared to be in the center. Their boards weren't equipped for sand so they left them in the ship. They then started walking towards the center of town. They then decided to wait for Team Chaotix. It could be another trap. About 15 minutes later Team Chaotix arrived.  
"You're here already. Oh yeah. Did you get the Chaos Emerald?" said Vector.  
"Of, course. You?" said Jet.  
"Um, no." said Charmy.  
"I knew we shouldn't have depended on you. C'mon. Lets go." said Wave. They then started running towards the center of town. The Babylon Rouges were right. It was a trap. It was like a wire being struck but as soon as Jet took a step into the town a giant sandstorm started. A big robot was at the center. It had two giant arms and spikes all over its body. It was like a worm with only part of it sticking out of the ground. It stated picking up pieces of building and throwing them. The Emerald hunters couldn't see so they just jumped around. Storm tripped and fell. The robot was about to send a big beam at Storm.  
Then out of nowhere it stopped and started glowing green. It then was reversed and thrown back at the robot. The sandstorm stopped. They then saw that Silver and Blaze were here.  
"Who are you?" asked Storm.  
"People that are going to help you get the Chaos Emerald" said Blaze. Then ran off in the way of the robot. It ran right in front of it and hit it with a flame boost. The armor didn't even crack. The sandstorm started again and Blaze was thrown all the way back to where the rest of the people were.  
"When I threw the Beam I hit the top. That caused a big part of it to break. I think it's enough to get to the chaos emerald. Try to get to the top." said Silver.  
"I can't get there with the sandstorm. Even if I did I can't jump that high." said Blaze. The robot then threw a few beams. Silver caught 7 of them. He threw one at the robot and it hit. The sandstorm has stopped for a while. I'll set up the beams so you can jump to the top using them. He then jumped on one and flew with the rest of them to where the robot was. He then made them into stairs. Blaze ran from one to the other to the top. Then used flame jump to rise above the robot. Then she used flame boost to hit the top. The emerald flew out.  
Silver threw the beams at the robot and it fell. He then flew to the Emerald and caught it. He then landed right next to Blaze. The rest of the team came up to them.  
"Why were you looking for the Emerald." said Silver.  
"I think that we should tell you that at base. I have a feeling robots will come to attack us at any moment. We have a ship. Let's go." said Jet. They then all ran off through the rubble to the ship.

**Chapter 8**  
_Invasion_

_  
_  
When they got back Sonic told them that they knew Silver and Blaze. They also wondered why they would come back now. Tails said that it was because "The radiation that came from the eclipse cannon plus the electron exertion that would surely come in the coming battle, plus the ectoblastic wave pattern already being opened subtracted from the chaos emerald energies plus two organisms continually being warped caused the Blaze and Silver that they knew to come back to their time." Sonic just called it "Fate."

There was worse news from the GUN general. He reported that MS had prepared his forces for battle and would launch them at any moment. The ones back at base had prepared a plan for the assault. They had prepared a lot of unmanned robots and battleships to be stationed around the place where they would enter. Tails, Blaze, Wave, and Jet would stay in space. GUN had special boards made that would be able to fly in space, along with very light space suits that had weapons on them, and improved their speed. There were also a lot of robots but not many battle ships. Silver, Shadow, Rouge, and Diablons were in the sky in the place where the robots would enter. There were a lot of robots here and most of them were strong. This was also where all the battleships were. On the ground were the rest of them. There were also a lot of strong robots and armies of weak ones. There was a giant GUN fortress here with a lot of weapons. 2 of the chaos emeralds were in the hands of Sonic and 2 in the hands of Shadow. Another part was that as soon as the coming forces were too much they would retreat down a step. At the bottom in the fortress there was a chaos chamber. Another GUN invention that would, use 3 chaos emeralds to, transport them to the main GUN base. The plan wasn't to stop them, but to give GUN enough time to get their forces ready to attack.

In the air the invasion had begun. They started coming down at full speed. Luckily for the Babylon Rogues and Tails they weren't using Chaos control. They didn't know whoever that these were just a distraction so that the real troops would speedily Chaos Control and wipe out the forces. Luckily Tails had improved the X-Tornado and read this on his monitor. He told the Babylon Rouges this and they got ready to attack the real ones and let the robots take care of the distraction. When the robots came through Chaos Control they were ready. Jet used his boards new power WIND SWIPE to release a vacuum of air that sent them flaming towards Earth. They burned to ash before hitting the ground. Wave used THUNDER BOOST and that sent a burst of thunder at them and this overloaded their systems and they exploded. Storm used his ENERGY WAVE that released a wave of energy that pushed the robots into each other. Tails coordinated the launch of a missile that hit ARK in the place where the weak MS robots were coming from. That exploded and took out half the eclipse cannon along with most of the robots in it. Unfortunately only the weak ones were destroyed and the ones that were stronger used Chaos control to enter the fray. Fortunately the really strong robots were at the side of the eclipse cannon that wasn't destroyed so the GUN troops didn't have to face the really strong forces yet. Unfortunately even the medium powered robots were too much.  
"Retreat." yelled Jet frustrated. The each went down to where Shadow, Silver, and Rouge were.

"They're coming." Yelled Tails through the microphone in the X-Tornado. The GUN robots in space were holding out MS's forces but for how long.  
"Great. And I was hoping that you'd hold out long enough for us to leave without fighting." said Rouge. She was hovering.  
"Here they come." said Shadow. He was gliding over a battleship close by. The robots began their attack. The battleship started releasing missiles at full speed the lasers also started blasting. The Diablons activated their shields. They then began attacking at full force. The few robots that got through that were annihilated by Rouges kicks. Silver grabbed the pieces of them and flung them around at the other MS robots flying towards him. Shadow just stood there and said nothing.

"Shadow what are you doing?" said Silver.  
"Saving my energy for when they really start attacking." replied Shadow.  
"When will that be?" asked Silver dodging an attack and throwing pieces at the attacker.  
"Right about… now." said Shadow. Then he used Chaos Control to go up. Big beams started coming out of the sky. Battleships had appeared. And they weren't GUN.  
"What?" said Wave seeing this. The battleships let out robots and fighter jets. They began attacking GUN. The GUN forces started going into overtime. They released millions of attacks. Shadow also used Chaos Blast, Chaos Lance, Chaos Spear, and many other attacks to do a lot of damage. This wasn't enough. They kept on coming.  
"It's no use." cried Silver in frustration.  
"Let's go." said Rouge. They all left except Shadow.

Down at Earth, Sonic was getting psyched up. Then the other came down.  
"They're almost here. They have battle ships." screamed Jet as he came down to Earth. The rest of the team except Shadow then came down.  
"What the heck? Why is Shadow still up there?" asked Knuckles. As an answer to his question Shadow started glowing red.  
"Chaos Blast!" yelled Shadow. He then let out a humongous blast that destroyed GUN and MS battleship alike. He then slowly floated down to where the rest of the team was.  
"That's why." said Rouge. "But you still shouldn't have destroyed the GUN fighters. They were on your side and you killed more then we could spare."  
"Casualties of war." said Shadow. "I'll make up for more then all of them. We don't have time to discuss this."  
"Yeah. More will be on their way soon. How much longer do we have to stall for GUN?" said Silver.  
"I have a transmitter. I'll check." said Rouge. She pulled out a walkie talkie "GUN, this is Rouge speaking. We are under attack. How long will operation block have to go on for from now? Over"  
"GUN general speaking. We have a bomb that will explode in exactly 30 minutes. It can easily be disarmed though. MS is about to send his strongest forces. Stall him and get into the Chamber when All the lights around base start flashing red. After that you have 5 minutes. We're counting on you. Over." said the GUN General.  
"I knew that our job wasn't just to stall for time for GUN. We have to stop them from disarming the bomb." said Blaze.  
"Heh. And you were worried about the ones I killed. GUN isn't as warm hearted as you may think." said Shadow.  
"This wasn't in our contract." said Vector interrupting.  
"Yeah, we don't have to do this." said Wave.  
"Those of you that wish to leave go to the Chaos Chamber now. Take this." said Shadow and then threw a chaos emerald. "It should be enough for you cowards."  
"Come on Jet." said Storm, leaving.  
"I'm staying. You can go if you want, but I heard that those robots are made of some expensive parts" said Jet. Wave, Storm, Vector, Charmy, and Espio left. Now the only people still there were Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Omega, Blaze, Silver, and a lot of robots.  
"Here they come." said Tails and then he re-launched the X-Tornado.

Shadow jumped way into the air and then started releasing Chaos Spears. Sonic Jumped onto the X-Tornado as it launched. Tails let out a ring and Sonic used it to blast through robots. Tails let loose a lot of fire. GUN lasers also blasted the oncoming force. Rouge Flew from one robot to another planting bombs. Knuckles had to wait a while because no robots made it to the ground. He then started bashing them with the GUN troops that were ground based. Blaze used her flame to fly at robots and to destroy them. Silver stood on the ground, not wanting to waste his powers on flight, but grabbed every broken robot and sent it at the oncoming ones. This worked very well in the beginning and they barely had to try to stop them, but the forces increased. Shadow started using Chaos lance and everyone really started working. They were eventually overwhelmed, but just as it seemed hopeless the lights started flashing. This also opened a lot of GUN machinery that was hidden within the fortress.  
"C'mon they can handle it for now. I heard that all humans already left and only robots are fighting." said Sonic falling on the ground. The rest of them followed as Sonic ran through to the Chaos Chamber. There they met the ones that left earlier.  
"You stayed" said Jet.  
"Yeah. We felt bad so we set it up. Now all we need is 3 more Chaos Emeralds." said Charmy. Shadow handed one over.  
"Oh, no. We forgot the Chaos Emerald in the X-Tornado." said Sonic. "I need this for now. Be back with two in a minute." He then ran off.  
"3 minutes is all he has." said Tails.  
"He'll make it." said Shadow. He was leaning against the wall and looked very relaxed.

Sonic ran at super speed. He flew out of the passage and into the air where the GUN robots were overwhelmed and almost gone. Sonic jumped over one and landed on an MS one. He pushed off with such force he slammed the robot into the ground. He then raced to where the X-Tornado launched. There it was. But there were robots all around them. Sonic pulled out the Chaos Emerald.  
"Sonic wind." said Sonic and raced around them and then through them, looking like a blue wind. He grabbed the Chaos Emerald and used both to boost his speed. He ran into the passage. Then the monitors started a countdown.  
5. Sonic really started racing. He kept racing through 4 and 3. He saw the chamber but the door was closing. He jumped. 2. He flew in and threw the emerald. 1. It made it into the energy releaser. Beeeeeep. The gravity started changing at random speeds and into random ways. About 10 seconds later the door opened to the GUN base. Everyone felt sick to their stomachs but at least they were alive.

**Chapter 9**  
_The War Rages On_

The main fighters were ordered to come to the general to be briefed on a major situation. They all arrived.  
"We have a situation on our hands. It appears that this battle that involved the death of 100,000 soldiers and billion of dollars was only a test. That maniac has sent something that you should watch. He then pressed a button and a video appeared on a big screen on the wall.

Metal Shadow appeared.  
"Hello warriors. I have a preposition for you. During the previous battle and your quest for the chaos emeralds I have evaluated you and am proposing a deal. You bring you chaos emeralds to the Bermuda triangle and I bring mine. I will not perform any trickery and you will not either. The following people are allowed. Any others and the world will die. While you were focusing on the fight I planted bombs in several places in the earth core. If I activate them all of them Earth will crumble in." Then it showed footage of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Jet, Wave, Storm, Shadow, Rouge, Vector, and Espio fighting. "My forces can easily fight you and win. But I will prove myself as the ultimate life form, in opposed to others that I have been mistaken as." Then the screen blacked out.

"Let's go." said Shadow and started walking away. But he stopped when then general said "Not just yet."  
"How do you know that he's not lying?" asked the general. "We would use psychologists who expert in lie detection but he's a robot."  
"Heh, he's a creation of Doctor Gerald." said Shadow. "He created us to help humanity. It's your corruption that drives us against this world."  
"That still doesn't mean he's not lying." said the General.  
"If you don't want to go then don't but as I have all our chaos emeralds right now, I will." said Shadow. He then warped in a red burst of light.  
"Well I guess that leaves no choice. We're going." said Rouge.  
"I guess that we don't. But we'll provide you with the best equipment." said the General.  
'No we're good' or a similar response was heard from everyone and they sped out.

Tails was driving the X-Tornado with Sonic and Knuckles on both wings. Silver and blaze were on the back and using their powers to stay on. Jet, Wave, and Storm were on their flying home. Rouge, Vector, and Espio were on a gun machine operated plane. Thunder was flashing and rain was pouring at high speed. They were all heading towards the Bermuda triangle. They were approaching when all of a sudden there was a giant blue flash and it appeared as if a temple was rising from the ocean.

"What the heck." said knuckles. Time seemed to stop. All the machines were stuck in mid air and the sky was replaced with light blue and white swirls. The water also had no current at all. The temple rose more and ground appeared under the planes.

"Lets go." said Sonic and jumped off.

"Wait. Soniiiic." said Tails but then also pushed open the X-Tornado and jumped off. Everyone fell onto the platform connected to the temple.

"Is it just me or is this temple completely similar to the one in the forest close to the Master Emerald." said Sonic. Everyone was heading towards the stairs that led to the top of the temple.

"Yes, it is. Did Metal Shadow transport it here or something?" said Knuckles looking around.

"But then where did he get the wide platform it's on to match it. Huh?" said Rouge.

"Yeah but… is that Metal Shadow at the top over there." said Knuckles and then pointed at the top of the temple. He then warped and light started coming from the temple.

"Let's go." said Shadow and sped to the top. He reached the top and then sound came from everywhere.

"I see you came and accepted my conditions." Metals Shadows voice bounced all around.

"Like we had a choice." said Blaze.

"Now here are the new conditions you must accept. You have 4 chaos emeralds. And I will use one. But you must divide your-self into 4 groups. Only one chaos emerald can enter at a time. Figure it out." said Metal Shadow. The portal then appeared on the floor of the temple.

"Well if we consider the abilities and try to create a balanced fighting style that allows us to merge with our powers and combine them to reach maximum efficiency… I need my computer." said Tails.

"Ah, don't worry Tails. We can do this ourselves." said Sonic.

"That's easy. All of us except the weakest ones go in and win. What's their to figure out" said Knuckles.

"That's why you're not in charge you idiot. He's powerful when he a has a chaos emerald and unless we have enough to match him we lose." said Rouge.

"Oh yes. One more thing. Not all of you have to go in if you don't want to. And no one will die. I can assure you of that." Metal Shadows voice came from the sky.

"That simplifies things. Vector, Silver, Tails, and Espio. I think you should go first. You can be scouters and can examine him. Then Blaze, Me, and Knuckles can go to wear him out. Then Jet, Wave, and Storm can go in because all of you work together. And then Sonic and Shadow finish it. That works doesn't it." said Rouge.

"Wow, that's really clever. I didn't know you could plan so well." said Tails.

"Kid, when you're with GUN you have to be able to do it, and do it quickly." said Rouge. "Now first people lets go." said Tails. He grabbed a chaos emerald and jumped in. Vector, Silver and Espio then jumped in.

**Chapter 10**

_Winning Side _

ROUND ONE 

A fox, an alligator, a hedgehog, and a chameleon fell onto the island. The chaos emerald was in the foxes hands. The portal closed. The island was 200 feet below the first portal. It was surrounded by water encased in walls and was the main section of the temple. The battleground.  
"Hey the portal isn't supposed to close. They were supposed to watch for a weak point." said Tails.  
"Heh, all the fights will be equal. And after each fight I will recharge." said MS.  
"What, that ruins our plan." said Vector.  
"Too bad, fight." said MS. He then turned his hand into a machine gun and started shot at all of them from left to right. They all managed to dodge. Tails flew at him but threw Silver the chaos emerald. Tails lunged but MS warped, faster then ever, and appeared before Tails had gotten past where he was currently standing. He then turned his hand to a thunder powered sword and slashed at tails. Tails exploded in a burst of sparks.  
"Wait, what was that." said Silver.  
"When any of you die, your body will reverse itself back through time to when your body was full and then appear back on top unconscious." said MS.  
He then turned his hands into flamethrowers. Warped to where Vector was and shot flames at him. Vector disappeared in a burst of sparks.

Silver used Chaos Control and disappeared. Metal Shadow then warped and kicked Silver's forehead and he was sent blasting towards the wall. He hit it and disappeared in a burst of sparks. Only Metal Shadow was left in the room, until Espio pounced from invisibility and threw a star.

Metals shadow grabbed the star and kept the momentum while redirecting it back and hitting Espio before he could get out of his thrown position. It hit Espio in the neck and he too fell.

ROUND TWO 

A cat, an echidna, and a bat fell into the arena. The cat had the chaos emerald. The echidna instantly lunged at him. The cat tried to jump around him and attack at a different angle, and the bat was climbing on the ceiling planning to jump down. MS dodged knuckles punch and punched him from behind, charged his hand with thunder and blasted Blaze as he flipped in the air and knocked Rouge up higher into the ceiling. Knuckles and Blaze survived.

"He's too powerful. Block him for a while, while I charge up a flame blast from the chaos emerald." said Blaze. Knuckles lunged at him but MS jumped up and created an energy shield based at his foot and slammed down with all the energy in it. Knuckles punched it with all his strength and tried to block it but Knuckles was pushed into the ground and disappeared in a burst of sparks. But Blaze was ready. She released a flame torrent, which was like a tidal wave of fire. MS got the full force of it but it didn't do anything.

"What?" said Blaze.

"I can absorb almost any energy attack." said MS. "And throw it back." He then turned his hand into an energy cannon and released all the energy. Blaze disappeared in sparks.

ROUND THREE 

The arena started changing. The island disappeared and MS was now in a completely round dome. Jet, Wave, and Storm fell in on their boards. Metal Shadow was ready.

"I'm getting tired of you fighting me. You have no chance." said MS. "Why don't the real fighters come in already.

"If you didn't want to fight us then you shouldn't have invited us. Babylon Rouges. Go." said Jet. They began speeding around. Then all the boards went out of control. All three of them jumped off.

"I can control all technology." said MS. The boards then came at the Babylon Rouges and exploded.

ROUND FOUR 

Sonic and Shadow fell into the Arena. Shadow had the chaos emerald. Shadow warped and used Chaos Lance from behind. Sonic lunged at him from the back. Metal Shadow dodged and flew at Sonic as a tackle. But Shadow had used the Chaos Emerald to generate a ring and threw it at Sonic. Sonic caught it before Metal Shadow could hit him and blasted towards him. They were equal in strength and were both thrown back. Metal Shadow caught himself mid air and was about to us Chaos Spear on Sonic when Shadow warped behind him and used Chaos Thunder on him. He was frozen for a second and Sonic used it to use Sonic wind on MS he then grabbed the Chaos Emerald.

But MS was far from done. He changed his hands into bazooka and shot at the walls and ceiling. Rocks started falling. Sonic and Shadow dodged the rocks but MS just stood there. He had a shield around him deflecting all of them, even boulders.

He then turned his hands back and rolled into a ball. Spikes came out and he burst into fire. He then flew at Shadow. Shadow dodged but couldn't counter because he had to dodge a boulder. MS then flew at Sonic. Sonic had been getting ready for this. And he got charged up and flew at MS. But instead of hitting him head on he flew inches to the side. He didn't get burned but slammed into the shield. He used the Chaos Emerald to give him some extra strength and broke the shield. They were all on the same playing field now. Or were they. MS shot a big blast at the floor that Sonic and Shadow dodged by jumping but the floor broke. MS, Sonic, And Shadow were forming an equi. triangle about and the only way for them to get to each other was to jump or fly over and through boulders. Warping could result in loss of balance and fall to death. MS turned his shoes bottoms into basic jet stream thrusters. He then activated his radar and infrared.

"As a machine I can see all. But you are limited by darkness and your surroundings." said MS. MS flew at Sonic and launched him off of the rock. Sonic didn't see it coming at all. Sonic hit the wall and because he was going down fast, was burned and disappeared in a burst of sparks.

"Now it's just me and you." said Shadow.

He then flew at MS. And punched him. MS was knocked off but then rocketed onto another rock.

"How did you find me?" said MS.

"Your technology has a constant buzz that I'm all too familiar with from my 50 years of darkness in the GUN cell." said Shadow. Then launched the Chaos shield that MS barely dodged.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but I will." said MS. "I am not only a prototype for you, the ultimate life form, but for the Eclipse Cannon as well."

Shadow lunged at him but MS dodged and took his Chaos Emerald. MS took out all 7 Chaos Emeralds.

"Activating ECP" said MS. His hand turned into a large spike with a satellite dish at the base. IT turned red and started charging up energy. Shadow jumped as fast as possible and even risked warping. But wasn't fast enough. MS released the energy and it flew down the tunnel, wiping out everything in its path.

** K.O. **

**Chapter 11**

_To The Eclipse Cannon_

The Earth shook. And everyone woke up. Everyone was back on the temple. And MS was standing on the top. He had 7 chaos emeralds flying around him.

"With the seven chaos emeralds I can harness the Eclipse Cannons machinery even if it is destroyed. This planet falls now." said MS. He then warped.

"Oh no. What do we do?" said Rouge. Shadow jumped up to where MS had been.

"MS isn't good with containing power. He left behind a lot of energy here. If Silver, Sonic, and I use it we can warp to where MS warped to." said Shadow. The temple started sinking.

"We'll get back to GUN and tell them where you are. Maybe the shield can help a bit." said Tails and he started running to the edge of the temple. He then jumped off and flew to the X-Tornado. When he turned it on it started moving again.

"The machinery works. Lets go." said Jet. Everyone but Sonic, Silver,, and Shadow was gone. All of them were on the top of the temple around where MS was.

"On three" said Sonic. "One, Two, Chaos Control."

They all warped to the Eclipse Cannon. They were in the center. The control room. It was completely destroyed.

"He's at the cannon base." said Shadow. He started running. "Go through the gravity sector."

"Wait, where's that." said Silver. He hadn't been to the Eclipse Canon before.

"Just follow me now hurry." they raced outside.

"Go there." said Sonic as he pointed to where the canon came out of ARK. "Use your telekinetic powers. The green things have the same gravity as Earth. Use them too. Lets go. Silver just used his telekinetic powers to fly towards the base and jumped off of some platforms. Sonic had to jump on lots of platforms and use gravity to his advantage. But hey both made it at the same time.

They then saw a really large platform with the Chaos Emeralds in different slots at the center around a black door. It looked like MS was absorbing energy from them. They then saw Shadow throw off the rings on both hands and create a chaos shield. At his front. He then blasted towards MS. MS created a shield and blasted towards him. MS had absorbed energy worth 4 chaos emeralds but Shadow still blasted him back to where the chaos emeralds were.

"You lose." said MS. The door opened and MS fell in. The Chaos Emeralds started glowing. Metal Shadow then rose out of the black door. He was armored in completely black armor and was glowing white.

"This is the final modification that GUN intended to give me to make me invincible but they couldn't find a power source strong enough for me to use it. But with all 7 chaos emeralds, I am the ultimate power." said MS. He then jumped in the air and blasted towards Earth.

Sonic, Silver, and Shadow walked to where the Chaos Emeralds were. They were grey. But they started glowing. The hedgehogs focused. They absorbed all the energy. They then let it go. They turned super\hyper. Shadow grabbed his rings and they then flew towards where MS went.

**Chapter 12**

_Super Form_

MS was charging up energy. He was going to release it on Earth. But was interrupted when Sonic hit him head on and MS flew backwards. Then Shadow started launching Chaos Spears but MS either dodged or absorbed them. Silver then tried to grab space rock and throw it at MS but he just warped out of the way.

"You think that you can defeat me. You may have become stronger, but so have I. And I can absorb any attack you send." said MS. Shadow's eyed opened wide.

"That's it." he said. "Sonic, Silver, hit both of his wrists with as much energy as you can. Then cover for me as a diversion." Sonic and Silver both used chaos boost to blast towards him. Silver missed, but Sonic being faster managed to hit him. His wrist exploded.

"Even with out my weapons I would still win." said MS. He then hypocritically turned his other hand into a machine gun, but launched chaos spear out of the gun instead. All of which were dodged. But then MS warped behind Silver and used Chaos Energy to launch a super kick towards him. Silver was blasted all the way to the Eclipse Cannon. He lost his super form.

"One down two to go." said MS turning away from Silver. But Shadow had used it as a diversion and hit MS's wrist. It also exploded. Sonic then started flying all around MS, dodging attacks, but not trying to attack. Just mainly annoy. And MS was distracted. Shadow used this and flew towards MS head on. But instead of hitting him he threw his wrist rings on to MS.

"Now throw all your energy at him." said Shadow and started using Chaos Thunder on MS. Then Sonic started just throwing high chaos energy towards him. And MS was paralyzed. The rings started glowing. MS started glowing like a mini-sun. Until a crack appeared. Energy blasted out of him and completely destroyed all of his body and armor. And his head fell to Earth.

"I wonder how that happened?" said Sonic.

"The rings restrain power instead of giving it. Normally I would never run out of energy unless I was hit. But if I have the rings off I would. MS absorbs energy. And the rings don't let it out through attacks. The first bit was enough to paralyze him and the rest he couldn't hold and was destroyed." said Shadow.

"We should go back and get Silver and then Head of to Earth." said Sonic. Then they flew towards the Eclipse Cannon.

**Chapter 13**

_After the Battle_

Sonic and Silver grabbed Silver and used the last of their power to chaos control to the main GUN base on Earth. Everyone congratulated them and went back to their normal lives. Just another normal day, in the adventures of Sonic.

**EPILOGUE**

_A Story with 13 Chapters Never Ends Well_

The metal echidna sent after MS was never told to stop. It continued to search for him. It dived to the bottom of the sea and found his head there. He grabbed it before destroying it. His worst move. And his last. Electricity blasted through the Metal Echidna. And he no longer had his mind.

"Metal Shadow lives again."


End file.
